


Looking at You Through Your Eyes

by Yullenpyon



Series: Kinktober 2020 Stydia Edition [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Lydia Martin, Banshee Powers, Blow Jobs, Bodyswap, Canon-Typical Violence, Dresses, F/M, Fights, Kinktober 2020, Makeup Sex, Original Character(s), Stiles Stilinski Feels Guilty, Stiles and Lydia are in love, Stydia, Wedding Planning, but Lydia is hella mad at him right now, engaged stydia, magic amulets, stiles fucked up, wedding dress shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yullenpyon/pseuds/Yullenpyon
Summary: Lydia had thought her fiancé had learned not to mess with strange things in Deaton’s office but then he touched that damn amulet.
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinktober 2020 Stydia Edition [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948657
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Looking at You Through Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:
> 
> There's some mention of death. Lydia is also acts very harshly towards Stiles due to the stress of planning a wedding, anger over switching bodies with Stiles and being overwhelmed with Stiles' ADHD, which she isn't use to handling. 
> 
> Lydia and Stiles refer to themselves as their usual pronouns despite being in each others body's and still refer to their gendered bits as their own despite being in a different body.
> 
> This is day 14 of my series for Kinktober 2020. Today's Kink is Body Swap.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Lydia really shouldn't be surprised anymore, what with all the crazy things her fiancé has gotten into over the years she really shouldn’t be surprised with anything Stiles does anymore but her she was in the middle of yet another mess caused because Stiles’ inability to stand still. The day had started off completely normal, she was running around doing wedding prep with Malia and Daniella, Stiles’ partner Anna’s wife, who had become a close friend to the banshee over the years Stiles and Anna have worked together, while Stiles had gone to work to finish up some paperwork for his latest case. All that had changed when Scott had asked her and Stiles to come by the animal clinic after closing to discuss something Deaton had found in the woods early that morning. The pack had been grouped around a small table that Deaton had various objects spread out across as the druid had been explaining finding these dangerous occult items in an abandoned cabin and how he thinks a rogue magic user has made their way into Beacon Hills. The druid had been in the middle of explaining what to look out for when Lydia had noticed Stiles reaching for the ornate emerald embossed golden amulet, his hand closing around it as she grabs his arm to stop him.

“Stiles what are you…”

A bright flash of blinding green light fill the room as Lydia felt her body lurch suddenly, a dizzy spell hitting her as the light fades. 

“Damn it Stiles! I don’t understand why you can’t keep your hands to yourself especially when it comes to shiny things! That thing could have been cursed for all you know!”

The banshee rants as she steadies herself against the table, blinking the black spots out of her eyes, vaguely aware that her voice didn’t sound right and the feeling she has of being too high up. 

“Well that certainly isn’t good.”

At the concern in the usually neutral Druid’s voice Lydia’s eyes snap open and seeks out her fiancé, worry filling her body at what could have happened to him, only to find her own image staring back at her. The image of herself is softly calling her name, hand wrapped around that amulet, while the pack are staring at them with wide eyes. Turning to look around the room Lydia catches her reflection in the mirror only instead of her usual face, green eyes and strawberry blonde hair greeting her she is met with Stiles’ face, his whiskey eyes and messy brown hair instead. 

“Oh for fuck’s sake Stiles!”

After a few hours of tests Deaton determines the spell is designed to help it’s user to connect to another person on deeper level, stating that what better way to understand another person was to literally walk in their shoes. The druid hadn’t been sure exactly what would reverse the spell but had promised to look into it right away. The rest of the pack had split off, desperate to avoid the banshee’s rage, heading out to locate the rogue magic user in the town while Lydia and Stiles had headed back to their home. Lydia was seething in the passenger’s seat while Stiles drove, apologizing over and over again, saying he had this insane pull to touch the amulet and couldn’t help himself. 

“Pull or not I just don’t understand how you could so carelessly just touch something Deaton was literally saying was dangerous! I can’t believe you Stiles!”

“Babe I literally can’t explain it ok! All I know was I just had to touch it and couldn’t stop myself!”

“Unbelievable.”

After that the two of them had driven the rest of the way home in tense silence, only breaking it when they had pulled into the driveway. Stiles had turned to look at his fiancé, asking what they should do considering he couldn’t go to work in her body, nodding slowly when the banshee had coldly replied to figure it out himself before she stormed into the house. Stiles was glad it was late enough that their neighbours had been asleep for hours, not wanting to deal with the nosy women on the street, he had enough to deal with without Mrs. Sappirio snooping around why the couple were acting so different all of a sudden. Slipping into the house Stiles messages his boss and explains the situation, thankful for he worked with the FBI’s supernatural unit not one of their regular ones. The director had been unfazed at the news, used to this level of weird happening to his agents almost daily, and had reassured his favourite agent that he would have the unit’s research team look into the amulet for a potential solution. The agent thanks his boss before making his way upstairs, sighing sadly when he sees his fiancé bundled in bed facing away from him and quickly changes into a pair of old tracks and his high school lacrosse shirt, not feeling comfortable enough to use Lydia’s usual choice of sleepwear before slipping into bed, his last thoughts hoping this will all just be a bad dream in the morning as he drifts off. 

Stiles woke up the next morning alone in bed and still in his fiancé’s body. Covering his face with his hands Stiles waited for his inevitable panic attack, praying it wasn’t a bad one since Lydia, the only one able to pull him back from them when they got too bad, was currently ignoring him and probably wouldn’t seek him out anytime soon. When after a few minutes nothing happened Stiles pulled his hand away from his face to stare at the ceiling in confusion for a moment before a thought hit him. ‘Am, am I not having a panic attack because I’m in Lydia’s body? Fuck does that means she could be having one right now!’ Stiles bolted out of the bed at the thought, fear racing through him as he thought about Lydia going through one of his panic attacks, alone and not knowing what was happening while he desperately searched the house for her before finally finding his fiancé in her office. 

“Lydia…”

“WHAT! CAN’T YOU SEE I’M WORKING? OR AT LEAST I WOULD BE IF I COULD FOCUS ON ANYTHING OTHER THAN THAT GOD FORSAKEN TICKING! WHERE IS IT EVEN COMING FROM?”

“It’s your clock babe.”

“Well it needs to stop. What do you want anyways?”

Wilting from the anger directed towards him, Stiles does his best to remember that she has every reason to be mad at him since it’s his fault they are like this in the first place, and on top of that she’s also now has his ADHD and probably hasn’t taken his medication or eaten yet. 

“I-I woke up alone this morning and…”

“You think maybe that’s because I’m mad at you and don’t want to see you right now?”

With that his fiancé angrily turns her back towards him, ignoring him while she fumes over her work and the ticking sound. Quietly unplugging the clock, Stiles heads to their bathroom to wash up and grab his medication before making his way into the kitchen to make Lydia a sandwich and a coffee. Grabbing the tray of food Stiles heads back into the banshee’s office, finding her gripping her hair in frustration, her research notes scattered across her desk. Carefully moving her research Stiles places the tray on the table and tells his fiancé she needs to eat and take his meds otherwise it will just get worse while he ignores the low humming sound that’s been bouncing around in his ear for the last 20 minutes. 

“What are you talking about?”

“My ADHD babe, it’s effecting you because you’re in my body. Here I left you a double dose of my meds with the food, it’ll help. I promise. Try not to let yourself get overwhelmed, it’ll just trigger a panic attack.”

Stiles says softly before quickly retreating from the office without waiting for Lydia’s response, not wanting to start another fight with the banshee. Stiles swings by the kitchen to grab his own plate before he heads into his own office to work on some paperwork he’s been neglecting. Lydia stares at her retreating form, still upset over the body swap, her fingers unconsciously drumming across the table as she swallows the pills and takes a large bite of her sandwich, guilt sitting low in her gut over how she’s been treating Stiles. She’s still furious at him for causing their situation and figures she’s going to be mad until they are switched back at the very least but being a bitch to her fiancé isn’t going to help anything. Taking a sip of her drink, the warm toffee flavour of her favourite coffee bursting across her tastes buds as Lydia mulls over Stiles’ words. ‘If I have his ADHD does that mean he has my banshee abilities?’ Worry takes over her body as her mind is consumed with thoughts of Stiles experiencing a banshee prediction and before she realizes it she is pushing herself out of her chair and walking quickly down the hall to peek into his office. Lydia can see Stiles working through his paperwork with the efficiency she’s used to having and the banshee can’t help but wonder what her fiancé would be capable of if not for his ADHD making things harder for the guy. Lydia can’t help but feel awkward the longer she watches Stiles work while in her body, quietly heading back to her office, not quite ready to talk to him yet. 

Lydia barely gets through 2 hours of work before she gives up, unable to properly focus on the data as she can’t shake the feeling that she’s forgotten something important. Grabbing her phone the banshee scrolls through her calendar, stopping when she sees she’s supposed to have a dress fitting in 2 hours. ‘Fuck! I been trying to get this appointment for weeks, I can’t miss it!’ Throwing herself out of her chair Lydia storms down the hallway, anger renewed as she slams open the door to Stiles’ office causing him to yelp and jump in his chair. 

“Stop what you’re doing right now and follow me! I have a dress fitting in 2 hours and regardless of if I’m in my body or not I am not missing this appointment!”

“Wait what! Lyds how the hell are you going to that in my body?”

“Obviously you’re coming with me now hurry up!”

“Lydia I’m not doing that! I literally don’t know anything about dresses! How the hell is this going to work?”

“Stiles the only reason we are in this mess is because of you! Do you think I’m happy about this? No I’m not! If I cancel this appointment it will be almost impossible to get another one! Now you are going to get off your ass and come with me now!”

Flinching at the anger in her voice, Stiles stares at his fiancé in his body as she glares him down from the doorway, wilting at the cold look on her face, the expression reminding him of the look the nogistune would give him when it had been wearing his face. This whole experience and the cold shoulder Lydia is giving him is bringing up bad memories for the FBI agent and the low humming in his ear isn’t helping in the least bit. At the angry raised eyebrow Stiles gives in and follows Lydia upstairs while she throws clothes at him to change into and covers his face in makeup before twisting his hair in a tight bun. Lydia can tell Stiles is getting more and more uncomfortable the more she dresses up her body and decides to forgo the heels and instead gives him a pair of flats to wear while she quickly changes and makes herself presentable, ignoring Stiles’ comments about her outfit choice.

“Stiles we are going to a very prestigious boutique, I’m not showing up in your body dressed like a slob. The only reason you’re in flats is I don’t trust you to not break my neck walking in heels, now come on we need to go otherwise we’ll be late.”

Lydia grabs her purse on instinct before she quickly drops it in Stiles’ lap and grabs his wallet, shoving it into her back pocket. Grabbing her car keys Lydia stares expectantly as Stiles follows behind her looking like he would rather be anywhere else. Slipping into the driver’s seat Lydia ignores her fiancé as they drive into the next county where the boutique is located. Malia and Daniella are waiting for her when the couple pulls up.

“Stiles? What are you doing here?”

Daniella asked as she stares at an irritated Stiles, confused why he is here instead of at the agency with Anna. Lydia frowns at Malia who looks like she’s having the time of her life before answering the werewolf.

“I’m Lydia and that’s Stiles. My brilliant fiancé decided touching a random magic amulet would be a great idea and here we are.”

Lydia huffs pointing to her body which Stiles currently has hunched over, avoiding her eyes. Malia is full on laughing now, making comments on what a pretty girl Stiles makes and how he should always let Lydia dress him when they get back to normal while Daniella scolds the coyote, telling her not to be mean while mentioning Anna had done something similar a few years back. 

“She did? How did you guys reverse it?”

“Mmmmh I’m not sure about the specifics, I think one of us needed to do something but I’d ask Anna when you get the chance Stiles, she’ll know more about it.”

Stiles nods before following the girls into the boutique for what is probably going to be one of the most uncomfortable experiences of his life. Lydia had been brutal over the next few hours, tossing dress after dress at him to try on as if he was her own personal living, breathing Barbie doll, shutting down any and all complaints with a sharp reminder that he was in this situation because of his own actions. After six hours of trying on dress after dress after dress Lydia was at her wits end, every dress she had put Stiles in had just not been right and the banshee couldn’t tell if it was the actual dresses that were the issue or the fact that it had been Stiles in her body trying them on. Frustrated Lydia had called it a day, ignoring Stiles’ guilt filled expression aimed towards her when they walked out of the store dress-less. The sale’s associate helping them had taken pity on Stiles’ miserable state, assuming that the stress of their upcoming wedding was putting a strain on their relationship, and had squeezed them in for a follow-up appointment for the following week, the only good thing to come out of this disaster of a day.

“I’m sorry you know that right. I didn’t mean to ruin this for you Lyds.”

“I know Stiles. Let’s just go home ok.”

The drive home was quiet as neither of them had none what to say to each other, quickly retreating into their respective offices once they had gotten home. The tense mood had continued the rest of evening and continued even when they were both lying in bed. 

“Good Night Lydia, love you.”

“You too.”

Lydia feels as if she had just fallen asleep when movement from Stiles’ side wakes her up, turning over to see Stiles sitting at the edge of the bed facing away from her. 

“Stiles it’s 3 in the morning go back to sleep.”

Lydia settles back in bed, lightly dozing off, as she feels Stiles get out of bed, figuring he’s just going to the bathroom when her fiancé quietly pads across the room. The banshee frowns when she hears the front door open and the jeep start a few minutes later.

“Stiles!”

Pushing back the covers Lydia quickly follows after him, worry filling her body as she races down the stair to catch up with him. ‘Shit he must gone into a frugal banshee state!’ Lydia thinks panicked as she grabs her phone, keys, and a jacket and pair of shoes for both of them before rushing out the door to follow after him. Lydia can’t see Stiles or his jeep anywhere and is terrified for him. 

“Fuck what do I do? How the hell does Stiles always deal with this so well?”

Unlocking her phone Lydia dials Scott’s number as she is putting on the shoes and jacket she had grabbed and gets into the car to try and track Stiles down. 

“Come on, come on Scott pick up!”

“ello?”

“Scott its Stiles! He’s gone!”

“Wha…Stiles who’s gone?”

“No Scott its Stiles who’s missing! I think he had a banshee vision while in my body and I have no idea where he is! He drove off in the jeep!”

“Shit Lydia ok calm down, we’ll find him. Listen you said he’s in his jeep right? Well doesn’t he need to have a GPS tracker in there for the agency maybe we can use that? Call Anna see if she can track him that way, I’ll call the sheriff and Parish to get the station to keep an eye out for him and get the pack out looking for him.”

“Ok call me back if you find him.”

Hanging up Lydia calls Anna who thankfully picks up on the first try, quickly explaining the situation to her as the banshee drives down street after street trying to catch sight of the jeep. She can feel her heart beating out of control and desperately trying to control her breathing, knowing that if she gets hit with one of Stiles’ panic attacks she’ll be no use in finding him before he gets hurt or worse. 

“Hey Lydia listen breathe ok. I can track him, I just need a minute to log into the agency’s system. He’s going to be ok. You’re always ok after once of these states aren’t you?”

“That’s because Stiles is always with me! He’s currently alone and doesn’t know how to use my powers to defend himself!”

Lydia yells at the other woman before the agent is yelling out that she’s finally though to the system and that Stiles has just turned down Hemlock drive. Lydia flies through the empty intersection as she turns to head towards that street, adjusting her route as Anna reads out Stiles’ route, releasing a relieved sigh when she finally catches sight of the jeep.

“I see him!”

“Ok good as soon as he stops I’m going to open a portal to his coordinates so Daniella and I can come help.”

“Can one of you let Scott know we found him and where to meet us?”

“Sure thing, see you soon red.”

Lydia follows the jeep for 10 minutes before Stiles is finally pulling into a deserted shopping area that the two of them frequent on date night. Quickly throwing her car in park Lydia rushes to the driver’s side of the jeep, catching Stiles as he climbs out of his car. A flash of bright light alerts her to Anna and Daniella’s arrival while Stiles has started moving towards the row of shops. Daniella scoops his struggling body up and holds him long enough for Lydia to slip the pair of flats she grabbed on to his feet before the werewolf is sharply elbowed in the face. 

“Jesus! Stiles what the hell?”

“Let him go babe, he’s going to struggle while he’s being pulled to wherever he’s going. We just need to follow him.”

Stiles shoves his way out of the wolf’s arms as soon as his feet touch the ground, eyes blank as he heads closer to the buildings. Lydia cautiously wraps her jacket around his shoulders, slipping her hand into his when he makes no move to fight her off. The three of them follow the entranced boy, Lydia holding onto him while Anna has her gun ready and Daniella is shifted, both women ready to take down any possible threat to their friends. Stiles stills in front of an alleyway, body trembling as his unseeing eyes stare into the dark before releasing a piercing scream that has all three women covering their ears, when Anna shines her flashlight into the alley to reveal a two bodies, a man and a women, completely ripped to shreds. Pulling Stiles close into her body as he shakes Lydia runs a soothing hand down his back while Anna quickly calls the bodies into the agency and urges the group to get back to the cars immediately. 

“L-Lyds…”

“Hey baby shush its ok.”

“W-Where are we…”

“Sti, you had a banshee episode but you’re ok now I promise.” 

Nodding sluggishly Stiles allows Lydia to lift him and carry him out of the alleyway, while Anna and Daniella follow closely behind them. Settling her fiancé into the jeep’s passenger seat Lydia fishes his keys out of his pocket and tosses Anna her car keys, telling the other couple to follow them back to their house before she messages Scott that they’ve found Stiles and starts the jeep. Seeing Stiles almost catatonic reminds her how he was in the aftermath of the Nogistune and the Siren incident and she can’t help a sigh of relief when he reaches for her hand, anger over the body swapping completely forgotten. Shuffling him into a chair in the kitchen Lydia starts the kettle, figuring all of them could use some calming tea as Scott and Malia come rushing in after Daniella and Anna, who was still on the phone explaining the night’s events to her and Stiles’ boss.

“God Stiles is he ok?”

“The episode took a lot out of him, like it used to do for me back when I had no control. He hopefully should be ok in a few hours. God Scott I’ve been so horrible to him the last two days.”

Lydia says, pressing a warm cup of peppermint tea into Stiles’ hand, smiling softly when he grips her hand tightly and leans into her. 

“Lyds… s’ok.”

“No it’s not Sti. I’m so sorry.”

Knowing no words could make the banshee feel better Stiles simply leans against her, sipping at his tea listening as Anna explains to Scott and Malia what they found. Exhausted Stiles closes his eyes when Scott starts arguing with Anna when she tells the true alpha that the agency will deal with the bodies. He isn’t sure when he drifts off, it might have been when Anna called Scott an idiot when the alpha claimed the pack could handle whatever was in town, but the next thing he knew he was waking up pressed into a hard chest, strong arms holding him close as the late morning light drifted through the windows. 

“Hey you’re awake.”

Looking up Stiles frowns when he sees his own face looking back at him with concern, blinking sluggishly as his mind catches up with the last two days. 

“I…Aren’t you mad at me?” 

“Stiles god I’m so sorry for being such a bitch the last few days.”

“S’not your fault, I deserved it. I did this to us.”

“No you didn’t deserve that Stiles even if you got us switched. I’m so sorry baby.”

Pulling Stiles closer Lydia presses her lips against his, groaning when she feels him press against her before she rolls them over so she pressing Stiles into the bed as they kiss. Lydia can feel Stiles’ arms wrap around her shoulders as he rubs a leg against her crotch, jolting away from him at the unfamiliar feeling. 

“Lyds…I wanna fuck like this.”

“What? Why?”

“Well the spell is about connecting right? Maybe if we fuck like this we might go back to normal and if not well we had some fun trying.”

Lydia stares at her fiancé who is grinning like the little shit he is as she contemplates his logic, not sure if she can get on board with fucking him while he’s in her body. Stiles doesn’t help her decision when he leans up and licks at her ear the way she usually does to him, feeling shivers run down her spine as he does it. 

“Mmmmh come on baby use that fat cock of mine and fuck me till I see stars. I wanna see what drives you so crazy.”

Stiles nips at her bottom lip as he digs his nails into her scalp, pained pleasure spreading throughout her body. ‘Fuck I forgot about his pain kink. God that felt good.’ Lydia thinks, moaning when Stiles presses his knee into her crotch, the blood rushing downwards as his cock hardens between her legs.

"Fuck Sti!”

“Come on baby what harm could it possibly do? And if it doesn’t work at least we get some sweet make up sex out of it.”

It’s Stiles’ sly grin that finally seals the deal for the banshee as she slams her lips against his, intending to wipe that smirk of his face. Slipping her hands beneath the hem of his shirt Lydia cups her hands around her breasts, squeezing the way she knows she likes it, Stiles breaking their kiss as he moans and arches his back when she pinches his nipples.

“God this is so weird.”

“Just embrace it baby, weird’s our life. Oooooh yeah that feels nice Lyds.”

Stiles moans, pawing at the shirt she’s wearing before he’s dragging it off of her and stripping out of his own. Stiles brings her into another series of kisses, both their hands running long their bodies, as they move against each other. Slipping his hand beneath the hem of Lydia’s pants, Stiles strokes his cock, grinning against the banshee’s lip as she hisses at the unfamiliar sensation. 

“You know I’ve always wondered what sucking my own cock would be like, guess now’s the best time to find out.”

That sentence was the only warning Lydia got before she is suddenly flipped to her back as Stiles pulls down her pants and wraps his lips around his cock and sucks hard. Lydia bucks wildly into Stiles’ mouth, completely drowning in pleasure from the unfamiliar sensations that fill her body. The contractions of Stiles’ throat when he gags on his cock send Lydia to new heights of pleasure, especially when Stiles refuses to pull off all the way to get his breathing under control after a sharp hit to the back of his throat before he is pushing back down on the throbbing cock once he recovers. Stiles is absolutely thriving as he swallows his cock, one hand plunged deep into Lydia’s cunt, moaning at the weight of it against his tongue, only pulling off when he feels the familiar twitching that only happens when his orgasm is close.

“Sti why’d you stop?”

“I wanna be riding you when you come babe. Now condom or nah? I really wanna feel you cream me but it’s your body.”

“You take my birth control?”

“Yup, took it when I went to grab you my meds.”

“Let’s fill you up baby.”

Grinning Stiles pulls himself up until he’s lined his cock up with Lydia’s pussy before he sits in her lap, taking his length in to the root in one quick motion, moaning as his eyes roll into the back of his head from the feeling. Lydia’s hands grab his hips in a tight grip as she buck up into her own cunt, groaning at the hot, wet feeling.

“Fuuuuck Lyds…feels s’good.”

“Stiles baby you gotta move please.”

Rotating his hip with a smirk on his face Stiles begins to ride his cock in earnest as he lets Lydia’s moans wash over him. The sight of her body moaning and moving above her is such a weird image that Lydia can’t even understand how this is her life right now, especially when Stiles twists his hips in such a way that has her entire nervous system on fire. Tightening her grip on his hips Lydia bucks her hips hard, using Stiles’ moment of distraction to flip them so she’s pressing him into the bed, slamming his dick into her cunt with significant force. Both of them are moaning, panting messes, as they slam their lips against each other, their orgasms rocking though their bodies. Feeling a strange tug deep in her chest Lydia opens her eyes to find Stiles panting above her, relief flooding her body when she realizes they’ve switched back.

“Stiles we’re us again!”

“Heh, I guess fucking ourselves wasn’t such a stupid idea after all huh Lyds.”

Huffing an exasperated breath Lydia wacks him lightly in the chest before dragging him back against her for round two, after all she needs to compare orgasms, you know for scientific reasoning.


End file.
